The Effects of Angry Words
by LittleMrsAdams
Summary: When a pregnant Harry Potter hears his lover, Lord Voldemort, say a few careless words; he leaves. What will happen when Voldemort learns what happened? Will he be able to bring Harry back? WIP, Mpreg more warnings inside. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- The plot bunnies bit me when I was putting my little girl on the bus one after noon and this story is the result. I also realize that this plot has been done many times before, but when the plot bunnies strike, you had better do as they say or, well, they will start to eat your brain.**

**Warnings- There will be SLASH of the HP/LV kind and also Mpreg. If any of that bothers you, why are you reading this? Click the back button now. Also possible mention of past abuse (nothing graphic). This story is AU and the characters will probably be OOC at points. There may also be a few minor OC's, but I will try to keep them to a minimum if I add them at all. If none of these things bother you, please leave a REVIEW! Please note that any flames will be used to roast marshmallows and the flamer will be humiliated in the next chapter.**

**Sorry, this hasn't been beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and Co., they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy playing in her sandbox.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Twenty year old Harry Potter was currently a bundle of nerves walking down the halls of Slytherin Manor to his lovers study. The young man wondered how his lover, Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, would take the news he was about to receive.**_

_**Harry had joined Voldemort at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the DoM fiasco and finding out about the prophecy. Harry had contacted Voldemort upon his return to the Dursley's residence and told him what the prophecy said and proposed a meeting to hopefully come to an agreement. The next night, Harry had found himself drawn into Voldemort's mind. They discussed the prophecy and came to the agreement that they were only enemies because of the stupid thing and would stop trying to kill each other. **_

_**Of coarse this did not happen in just one night. In fact, it was a solid week of speaking mind to mind, discussing every aspect of the prophecy and its possible meanings that they came to their agreement. After that, they met twice a week at night and got to know each other better and realized that they had several views in common like the desired separation of the muggle and wizarding worlds. **_

_**While Tom despised all muggles, Harry thought that, while a lot of them were horrible, some of them weren't so bad. Harry had found that Tom didn't want to kill all Muggleborns, (even if he didn't like them marrying into the pureblood lines) he simply wanted to bring them into the Wizarding world at the first sign of magic so there was no chance of the child being abused and less risk of the muggles discovering their world.**_

_**Harry convinced Voldemort to, if not completely cut out the pureblood supremacy crap, then to at least tone it down because, if the pureblood lines kept intermarrying, all you would eventually get would be half crazy squibs. Voldemort's mother, uncle and grandfather were all prime examples of this. **_

_**After just a few weeks, Voldemort had convinced Harry to join his side of the war, because, as his reasoning was, what has the Light ever done to for him but leave him in a miserable situation and expect him to save them all? So, in the end, Harry had joined with his once nemesis and sealed the fate of the wizarding world.**_

_**In the beginning, Harry and Voldemort had merely been equals. Then, they weren't sure how it happened, they became lovers and had been that way for the past two years. Harry had thought that they were happy together, but that idea was cast into doubt after he had brought up the subject of having children. Harry had always wanted kids, but it seemed that his lover Tom was of a different mind. He had insisted that he was happy with just Harry and didn't want any children.**_

_**This discussion had taken place about six months ago and was the main cause of Harry's current trepidation. A few days ago, he had been to see a Healer and had found out that he was pregnant, about three weeks along in fact. He finally reached the study door and was about to enter when he heard two voices coming from the room, one was Tom's and the other of Lucius Malfoy. Harry stopped and decided to listen to what the two were saying.**_

"_**My Lord, may I ask the reason for the unexpected summons?" Harry heard Lucius say in a respectful voice. There were only a few, mainly the Inner Circle, that could get away with being so direct with the Dark Lord and not suffer his wrath.**_

"_**Harry wants children." Voldemort stated bluntly.**_

"_**Really?" Lucius drawled.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**And, how do you feel about the subject? Do you also want children?" Lucius pushed sensing that his Lord wasn't going to volunteer the information.**_

"_**No, I do not want a house full of snot nosed little brats running around destroying my home!" The Dark Lord exclaimed vehemently. Even outside the door, Harry could feel his lovers magic swirling angrily. He didn't stick around to hear more of the conversation and fled down the hall, tears threatening to fall.**_

_*******Inside Tom's Office*******_

_**Lucius was stunned by his Lord's angry outburst, but hid it behind a cool mask of indifference, only raising a single eyebrow as a sign of his shock.**_

"_**Surely you don't mean that my Lord. After all, I do remember when Draco was born, how you longed to have a child of your own." He stated simply, hoping it wouldn't anger the man in front of him further.**_

_**Voldemort glared angrily at him, but Lucius could see the undercurrent of fear in the crimson orbs.**_

"_**My Lord, if I may be so bold as to suggest that you are simply afraid of becoming a parent due to the absence of your own, muggle or not, while you were growing up?" For a moment, Lucius feared that he had gone a step too far and was about to be cursed into oblivion. The magic in the room spiked and he had to suppress a flinch as it seemed to bite and sting his skin.**_

_**A moment later, the magic left the room in a rush and Voldemort seemed to deflate a little.**_

"_**Yet again Lucius, you have hit the problem head on. I do desire a family, but fear that I will be unable or unsuitable to raise any children. What do I do Lucius?"**_

"_**My Lord, all I can tell you is that all first time parents are nervous or afraid. I was no different when contemplating starting a family with Narcissa. When she told me we were having Draco, I was terrified but it was also the happiest moment of my life aside from the day he was born. I won't lie and tell you that raising a child is easy, but every moment is very much worth it."**_

"_**Thank you Lucius, you may leave now." Voldemort dismissed him, reaching for his decanter of oak matured mead, a gift from his Harry, and a glass tumbler. He poured a measure of the honey colored drink and stared into the fire, thinking of what he would say to his young lover when he saw him later.**_

_*******Back with Harry*******_

_**Harry ran down the halls towards the rooms he shared with Tom. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into Severus Snape. Harry landed on the floor with a little surprised grunt.**_

"_**Mister Potter, care to tell me why you are running as if all the Demons of Hell are chasing you?" The Potions Master drawled, a concerned glint in his eyes when he spotted the tears falling down the boys face.**_

_**Harry got to his feet and started down the hall with Severus following him before answering.**_

"_**I'm leaving Sev, I can't stay here anymore. I won't let my child grow up with a parent that doesn't want it." Harry said as they entered his and Tom's rooms.**_

_**Severus stopped in his tracks. "Harry, are you saying that you are pregnant with the Dark Lords child?" He asked the young man who was currently waving his wand, packing his belongings into a trunk which he promptly shrunk and stuck in his pocket.**_

"_**Yes, I am, and to answer what is sure to be your next question, I was about to tell him but I heard him speaking to Lucius telling him that 'No, I do not want a house full of snot nosed little brats running around destroying my home.' Those were his exact words Sev, and about six weeks ago I broached the subject of starting a family and he said that he was happy with just us together and didn't want any children. I was nervous enough when he had already said he didn't want kids, but after I heard him and Lucius… I just can't risk my child growing up like I did. Sev, you can tell him about the child if he whishes to know why I left. I'll miss you all, especially Tom, but please, don't come looking for me."**_

_**Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement of Harry's request, no matter how futile it was. He knew that his Lord would search high and low for his beloved, whether he was with child or not.**_

"_**Thank you Severus." Harry said then grabbed a pendant that hung around his neck. A whispered password of 'home and family' later and Harry was whisked away to Severus could only guess where.**_

_**Severus stood there for a moment, staring at the spot that Harry had disappeared from, to stunned at the sudden turn of events to move. Eventually, Severus collected himself enough to go in search of the Dark Lord to deliver the news that his lover had left. It was definitely not something he was looking forward to.**_

_**After several minutes of searching, Severus found the Dark Lord sitting in his study, still staring at the fire.**_

"_**My Lord, I have some most troubling news for you." He said, kneeling in front of his Lord.**_

"_**What is it Severus?"**_

"_**It's Harry, My Lord, he's…He's left my Lord." **_

"_**What do you mean Harry left? You had better explain and quickly!" Voldemort said as he stood from his chair and pointed his wand at Severus's forehead.**_

"_**Harry literally ran into me in the hallway about half an hour ago. He was running like his very life depended on it and had tears streaming down his face. We went back to the rooms you share where he proceeded to pack all his belongings."**_

"_**And why in Merlin's name did you not stop him from leaving Severus?"**_

"_**I felt that he had a valid reason to leave."**_

"_**And what, pray tell, was that reason?" Voldemort said through clenched teeth.**_

"_**He is pregnant with your child, My Lord and is afraid that you will not want it. Apparently, he overheard you speaking to Lucius earlier and heard you say that you didn't want any 'snot nosed little brats'. He said that he was already afraid to tell you because of a discussion the two of you had earlier…" Severus trailed off and looked up at his Lord.**_

_**Voldemort was staring blankly into space, wand held loosely in his hand. Suddenly, his face twisted into an expression of pain and loss. His wand clattered to the ground and he sat heavily in his chair, his face buried in his hands.**_

"_**Oh, Severus, I'm afraid I've made a grave mistake. What I said to Harry and Lucius was said out of fear of being a parent. He was never supposed to hear the discussion with Lucius, if he had listened a little longer, he would have heard me admit to that. I have to find him Severus, do you know where he went?"**_

"_**No my Lord, he had a portkey around his neck and did not say where it was taking him. He also requested that we not search for him. I believe he is afraid that you will find them and harm the child or insist that he get rid of it."**_

"_**I don't care what request he made. I have to find him and make this right." Voldemort said with a passion that had been missing for the last few minutes.**_

"_**I knew you wouldn't let him go so easily. Where shall we begin the search My Lord?"**_

"_**Go to Malfoy Manor, inform Lucius of the situation and have him gather a list of all of Harry's friends, both here and abroad and where they live. If I know Harry like I think I do, he will have gone to one of his friends homes for support, the only question is- Who did he go to?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich! Rich, I tell you! Rich! **

_**Chapter 2**_

Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood was sitting on the front porch of the two story farmhouse in the Oklahoma countryside that was a wedding gift from Harry to her and Neville, not because of the house, but the greenhouses on the property. She was holding their six month old daughter Lyra and staring out at the yard. She had a feeling that something was about to happen, but just didn't know what.

It was early evening when Harry arrived on the exact spot that Luna had been staring at. She sighed and, placing Lyra in a playpen went over to Harry who was on his knees retching. Just as Luna was reaching his side, Neville came out of the house, having heard the wards go off, alerting him to a visitor.

He only stopped for a moment when he saw Harry, knowing that his friend and brother wouldn't have just shown up out of nowhere for no reason. Neville knelt down beside Harry, who had stopped dry heaving and was now practically sobbing in Luna's lap. He placed his hand on Harry's back, and when the green-eyed man looked at him, the sorrow and anguish in the emerald orbs made Neville's heart hurt.

"Oh, Harry. Let's get you inside." Neville said, pulling his brother to his feet. Explanations could wait for a little while. Besides, Harry didn't seem to be in any condition to tell them what had happened. Harry leaned heavily on Neville and went into the house as Luna picked up Lyra and packed up the playpen with a flick of her wand.

Once he had Harry seated on the couch and he had calmed down, although the lost and hurt look didn't leave his eyes. Luna had gone upstairs to give the two of them some privacy while Neville tried to think of a way to ask what was wrong without upsetting Harry again. As it turned out, he needn't have bothered, as Harry spoke in a low monotone.

"I'm pregnant."

All Neville could do was stare in astonishment at his brother for a moment before he could speak.

"Well, that's good, right? I know you always wanted children and a family of your own, so why do you seem so upset?" He said gently, trying to understand why Harry was acting as if his world were crashing down around him.

Harry gave him a pained look and placed his hands protectively around his still flat abdomen.

"I am happy about the baby Nev."

"What's the matter then?"

"Tom. He doesn't want kids. He told me so around the time Lyra was born, and then earlier I heard him yelling at Lucius about not wanting snot nosed brats running around destroying his home. I just couldn't stay and risk my child growing up with a parent who didn't want it." Harry said in a flat voice that scared Neville almost as much as seeing Harry cry did.

"Oh, Har...I'm so sorry. You can stay here for as long as you like. Maybe this is just some kind of misunderstanding and things will work out soon..." Neville said, trying to make Harry feel at least a little better, but not really believing it himself. Harry just gave him a hopeless look, not believing it either.

"How can it be a misunderstanding Nev? Why would he say something like that if he didn't mean it?" He asked, his eyes pleading with Neville to explain why the man he loved would say those hurtful things if they were not true.

"I don't know Harry. I just don't know."

****Back in England****

To say that Voldemort was upset would be an understatement of gigantic proportions. Even though they had to be careful in their search as they did not want to alert the general public, and more importantly Harry's family and friends to his leaving, Tom had been snapping, snarling and cursing his followers for not being able to find any trace of where his lover had gone. Voldemort had even tried to use the link he shared with the young man, but Harry was either consciously or subconsciously cutting the link off.

He hadn't slept and had barely eaten in those days either. Finally, Lucius and Severus had had enough of the behavior and had resorted to stunning their Lord and then spelling a dreamless sleep potion and nutrient potion into his system before lifting the stunner.

They knew that once their Lord woke up, he would likely curse them into oblivion, but they didn't really care at the moment. Voldemort slept for two days. When he woke, Voldemort was indeed angry at his two most important followers and did curse them rather thoroughly, but he had to admit, at least to himself, that he felt better after the rest.

Voldemort soon found that his followers had made some progress in finding his Harry, even if it wasn't the kind of progress he wanted. They had not found a trace of him in England yet, but were about to start searching the United States, as Harry had a few friends and acquaintances that lived there now. Even with news of this, relatively minor, progress, Voldemort was on the brink of cursing the idiot who was currently giving a report on their progress, or lack thereof, of finding his lover.

Finally having heard enough, Voldemort sent a fairly strong stinging hex at the man to get him to be quiet.

"Enough! You are dismissed!" Voldemort growled from his armchair in his study. The kneeling man bowed and quickly backed out of the door. Voldemort glanced over to where his two best supporters were seated

"Lucius, your son lives in Manhattan now does he not?"

"Yes My Lord."

"How likely is it that Harry would go stay with him?"

"Not very, My Lord. They were rivals at school and it wasn't until after Harry joined you that they called a truce, and even then they were never particularly close. Shall I still enquire if Draco has heard of Harry's whereabouts?"

"Yes, and get him to help in the search. Severus, go to America and assist Draco. Take one or two of the Inner Circle to help if you think it will help you search faster." Voldemort then turned away from the two and went back to staring into the fire.

Severus and Lucius took the gesture for what it was and quickly left the room to do their Lords bidding.

"Oh Harry," Voldemort whispered, staring into the fire but seeing his lovers' face, "come back to me please."

****Back with Harry****

After Harry's confession, Neville had helped his friend to settle into a guest bedroom. That had been several days ago and Neville was becoming worried. Harry had spent most of the time in his room, only coming down for meals where he would barely eat. In the mornings, and sometimes throughout the day, sounds of Harry retching could be heard. He had nearly refused to let Neville call in the Medi-witch/Midwife that Luna had used and it was only Harry's desire to make sure his child was getting everything it needed that convinced him to let Madam Turner to come check on him.

The Medi-witch had come and given Harry the check-up, saying that the baby was healthy and things were normal, including the morning sickness that seemed to last all day. She prescribed several potions specifically designed for male pregnancies that would make sure Harry and the baby got all the necessary nutrients but wouldn't upset his stomach as they were all tasteless and odorless (1). She also gave Harry orders to make sure he exercised his magic daily and to do some physical exercises, but noting too strenuous, also.

Madam Turner had stressed that the magical exercises were particularly important as later in the pregnancy the baby would draw more and more on Harry's magical stores, to create its own magical core, and it would become difficult, if impossible, for Harry to cast the most basic of spells.

Harry did as the Medi-witch said, but it was all done with a rather downtrodden air. Neville knew that his and Harry's friendship wasn't the only reason that Harry had come here, it was also one of the last places that Voldemort and his followers would search for him. The place was heavily warded thanks to Harry's great-uncle who was very paranoid and had an ever bigger obsession with plants than Neville did, hence the extensive greenhouses. Neville watched from the back porch as his blood brother (2) half-heartedly threw spells at a conjured dummy before tucking his wand away and returning to the house.

"Harry, this...apathy or whatever it is isn't good for you or your baby. Is there anything Luna or I can do to help?"

"Not really Nev. I just can't seem to find the energy to do much of anything."

"Madam Turner said that lack of energy was normal Harry, but this seems to run deeper than that. I... I worry about you Harry, and so does Luna."

"Don't worry too much Nev; I just think I need time to adjust to my new situation." He tried to give a smile, but it came out more like a grimace of pain.

Neville just shrugged and gave a tired sigh before turning and heading out to the greenhouses, deep in thought on how to help Harry.

Harry went upstairs to his room and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his still flat stomach. A genuine smile played at his lips as he thought of the life growing inside him. His smile faded fast as he thought of the one person he wished he could share this with. Tom, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, whatever name the man went by Harry wished that his lover could be happy about being a father. Usually, thinking about Voldemort would open the link they shared, but Harry was putting a lot of effort into blocking the bond so that Tom could not find him by using the link.

Then suddenly a truly horrible thought hit Harry. What if it wasn't having children that bothered Voldemort, but having them with _him_? He didn't know where the idea came from, but it made Harry's heart clench painfully and a little sob escape his lips. Harry fell back on the bed, not even bothering to try and stop the tears that were flowing freely now. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently, crying at the drop of a hat.

_Fucking hormones, turning me into a bloody girl..._Was Harry's last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Harry wasn't exactly sure how long he had been sleeping; he was woken by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. He grumbled under his breath and pulled away from the offending appendage, but the owner of said hand was persistent. The hand was accompanied by the voice of Luna this time though.

"Come now Harry, it's time to get up now. There is someone waiting downstairs to see you."

Harry was instantly awake and a little wary.

"Who is it Luna?"

"Someone you'll enjoy seeing." The blond said cryptically and Harry scowled half-heartedly at her.

"Do you honestly think that we would bring someone here that would bring you harm?"

"...No..."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get up and come see out guest."

Reluctantly, Harry got out of the bed and went downstairs behind Luna. When he got a clear view of the living room, Harry just stopped and stared for a moment before his face broke out in a large smile.

"Remus."

Remus Lupin, Harry's pseudo father/godfather was sitting in an armchair, bouncing Lyra in his lap and smiling indulgently as the little girl giggled and cooed at him. Harry barely kept from flinging himself at the werewolf. Remus looked up when Harry called his name and his face split into a smile to match Harry's, though his eyes held concern.

"Hey cub." He said as he stood, placing Lyra on the floor, and went to wrap Harry in hug and moved them both onto the couch. "Neville and Luna told me what happened. Congratulations, cub. I'm sorry that you had to leave him, I know that he made you happy."

"Thanks Remy. I still love him; I just can't risk subjecting my child to the kind of life I had growing up."

"I understand cub, but why didn't you come to me?" A little confusion and pain entered Remus' voice and Harry felt a bit guilty for putting it there.

"Sorry Remy, but I needed to leave England. I couldn't risk him finding me there."

"It's alright. I think you were right to leave Harry. They've been looking for you I think."

"What?" Harry asked, a look of alarm settling on his face.

"They've been looking for you. There's been someone tailing me for the past few days. They've been discreet and if it wasn't for my heightened senses, I never would have noticed Molly told me that someone had come asking about you, claiming to be a journalist. I'm not sure about anyone else, but I would imagine that others have had similar experiences lately."

"Do you think they followed you here?" Harry asked a little panicked.

"No, I floo'ed over from Grimmauld Place. But that's not to say that they won't come searching overseas on their own soon. Will you be safe here?"

"Of course I will be. Caius Potter was apparently very paranoid and put up nearly as many wards around this house as there are around Hogwarts or Gringotts. Nobody is getting in that we don't want to."

"That's good to know cub. I want you to be safe. What about _outside_ the wards though?"

"I haven't gone outside the wards yet. Guess that I could just hole myself up here and never leave..."

"You know that won't work Harry." Neville said, speaking for the first time since Harry had come downstairs.

Harry gave Neville and Remus a pained look. "I know. I just wish that's what I could do. Suppose that I'll just have to be extra careful while I'm out."

"Be sure you are Harry, that's my little grandson or granddaughter you're carrying there. You had better take good care of yourself and watch your back."

"Aren't I always careful Remy?"

Remus didn't bother to answer and just rolled his eyes at Harry while Luna smiled and Neville tried to hide a snort of laughter. Harry scowled at the room in general before he addressing their unspoken statement of '_Harry Potter being careful?'._

"Hey, I really will be careful guys. I promise to take every precaution I can when I have to go out."

"We know cub, but your track record for attracting trouble is rather impressive." Remus said with a little smile. Harry returned the smile but changed the subject to how Remus was progressing on his newest children's book. The time passed quickly and soon enough, it was time for Remus to leave.

"Sorry, but I have to be getting back now. But I promise I will be back in a few days." Remus said as he stood from the couch.

"It was good to see you Remus. I wish you could stay longer." Harry stood also and wrapped the werewolf in a hug. Remus returned the hug eagerly then reluctantly pulled away.

"Me too, cub. Stay safe." With that, Remus lit a fire in the grate and threw in a hand full of floo powder, turning the flames green. He stepped in, called his destination, and disappeared back to No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

**A/N- Not really happy with the end of the chapter, but it was either end here or have another five or six pages. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please leave a review!**

**Alright, there are a couple of things that I didn't put in the chapter, but felt that they may need an explanation.**

**(1)- When you are pregnant, any kind of smell or taste can make you ill and sometimes you don't know what will trigger a bout of morning sickness. So, I figure that they would specially design potions for pregnant witches (or in this case wizards) that had a neutral taste and smell.**

**(2)- Just a little back story that I didn't feel like putting in the chapter. At the end of Fifth year, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus did a blood brothers ritual. They aren't biological brothers, it just gives them all a deeper connection/understanding of each other.**

**If you feel that anything else is unclear and would like an explanation, leave a REVIEW and ask. I will do my best to explain. This chapter has not been beta'ed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! *looks around sheepishly* Please forgive this stressed out mom who was also suffering from writer's block. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, even if it is rather angsty. This is un-beta'ed.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter in any form or fashion. I just enjoy tormenting JKR's characters. **

_**Chapter 3**_

Draco Malfoy was one unhappy wizard. Two weeks ago, his former Potions Professor showed up at his penthouse in Manhattan, along with Augustus Rookwood, saying that Potter had left the Dark Lord and wondering if Potter had contacted him in any way. When he found out why Potter ran, needless to say Draco was shocked and reluctantly agreed to help Severus and Rabastan search for their Lord's missing lover.

That decision to help was the cause of his current foul mood. The trio had first traveled to California were they spent a few days watching Ginny Weasley who played Chaser for one of the Quidditch teams and attended one of the magical Universities. They found no evidence of Harry being present, but decided to use Legillimency to question Ginny directly just to be sure. After they had determined that she had no information that would help them, the trio Obliviated her of the incident and moved on to the next location.

Their next destination was Texas where Dean Thomas was enrolled in San Antonio's University of Magic. A few days there yielded the same results as their search in California did, including their final direct questioning and Obliviate.

The final destination took more research to find. The home of Neville and Luna Longbottom was well hidden compared to the other residences they had visited; in fact, they had to contact the Dark Lord to find out if Harry had ever told him anything about the home.

As their luck would have it, Harry had indeed revealed some important information. They now knew that the home was located in a town outside the city of Tulsa, particularly the town of Chelsea and that Neville supplied potions ingredients to an apothecary in the town of Claremore. Things became easier with the search narrowed, even if they could not pinpoint the location of the Longbottom residence.

They had found the apothecary that the Longbottom's supplied and had been watching it and, on the chance that Harry was there, the local Medi-Witch that was also a midwife that handled not only regular pregnancies but also male pregnancies. Each of them had been taking turns watching each location for, well, Draco had lost track of how long they had been at it and Draco was getting frustrated. If they found Harry here, Draco was planning on Stunning him and then using a portkey to ship Harry right back to the Dark Lord, whether or not Voldemort wanted Harry to return under his own free will.

Well, it was either that or simply tell Lord Voldemort that they had found no sign of his lover. However that was an option that would probably end with several rounds of Crucio, something that Draco would rather avoid. So, with those as his only options Draco decided to keep watching.

*****With Harry*****

The last few days for Harry had also been interesting to say the least. His magic seemed to be going crazy earlier than expected. When he would try to cast spells, sometimes they would work correctly, have unintended results, or simply not work at all. All in all, it was rather frustrating and had Harry more than a little worried that this was happening far sooner than expected.

He had an appointment with Madam Turner in her office later that afternoon, just to make sure that everything was alright. Neville was going to accompany Harry to his appointment while Luna took Lyra to a local play-park. Harry and Neville would then be going to the apothecary for their weekly order of ingredients as Harry was beginning to go a little stir crazy from constantly staying in the house.

They floo'ed directly into the healers waiting room and were greeted warmly by the receptionist and Harry was shown to a room soon after. After the healer had proclaimed that everything was fine and that sometimes things simply progressed faster, especially if one or both parents were very powerful, Harry was relieved and just a little frustrated.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, just keep exercising your magic and try to avoid being hit with any spells and you will be fine." Madam Turner said as she ushered Harry out of her office.

"Well? Did she say everything was alright?" Neville asked as they were leaving the building, unaware of the three sets of eyes watching their progress down the street.

"Yes, she said that everything was fine; just keep up with the magical exercises and to avoid being hit by spells." (**1**) Harry said as he looked around the crowded street nervously. He felt like there was someone watching him, but he could not pinpoint who or where they were.

Neville noticed his friend's unease.

"What is it?"

"Don't know. Feels like someone is watching us..."

Neville went to discreetly pull his wand but stopped when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and a wand tip press into his back. And, if the surprised gasp was anything to go on, the same thing had happened to Harry. A voice that Neville didn't recognize whispered in both his and Harry's ear.

"Now, there's no need for a conflict...Our Lord just wants us to have a little chat with Harry here about some things, so lets take this somewhere a little more private shall we?"

Somewhere more private turned out to be an alley where a third figure was waiting for them. At first Harry thought that it was Voldemort, but something about the way the black-clad figure stood reminded him strongly of someone else. He recognized the figure as Severus Snape when they were a little closer, and Harry felt the tingle as their little group passed through a set of privacy wards.

Once they were passed the wards, the two men who had taken Harry and Neville from the street released them and Harry was able to identify them too. One was Draco Malfoy and the other was Augustus Rookwood, someone that Harry really only knew by sight. Rookwood stepped forward and took both Harry and Neville's wands and put them inside his robes.

"Hello Harry, Mr. Longbottom, I trust that things are going well?" Severus asked, keeping his voice and expression neutral; causing both Harry and Neville to become even more nervous than they already were, though they did their best to hide it.

"Things are going just fine, Severus." Harry answered, wrapping an arm around his abdomen protectively, betraying his fear. "What- What is it that you all want?"

Severus let out a little sigh, a flicker of something that could have been compassion flashing in his dark gaze for just a moment before the neutral mask was firmly in place once more.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to come home Harry. He said to make sure that you understood that he did not mean the things you overheard. He- he misses you terribly Harry."

Harry was torn. On hand he wanted to go running back to his lover, on the other; Harry was terrified that this was just some kind of trick or trap. Unable to decide what to do, Harry went for a neutral option.

"Let him know that I will consider his message. I just need some time..."

"Alright, Harry. We'll let him know that you are safe and that you are considering his words." Severus replied with a nod and a faint smile.

Harry returned the nod and both Harry and Neville turned to leave the alley, Rookwood handing their wands back to them. However, before they had gotten very far, in a move that none of them had expected, Draco drew his wand and shot two stunners at Harry and Neville's retreating forms, both falling to the ground. Severus rushed to their sides, running a diagnostic spell over Harry. What he discovered unsettled him greatly.

Harry's magic had already redirected itself to the child he was carrying and Draco's stunner had interrupted the flow, causing Harry's magic to go haywire. Severus shot a glare at Draco that made the blond aristocrat go pale.

"What, pray tell, was going through your imbecilic mind when you shot that stunner?" Severus growled.

Draco scoffed, which made Severus glare even harder.

"It was obvious that Potter there had no intention of thinking over our Lord's words! Now we can take him back to England without any fuss from Potter there." He said with a smirk, as if that should have been obvious.

"Idiot boy!" Severus practically yelled at Draco, causing said boy to jump, wiping the smirk from his face. "I was discreetly performing Legillimency on him! I can assure you that Harry did indeed have every intention of considering the Dark Lord's request! Your idiocy has now thrown his magic into chaos, thus putting both he and the child in danger!"

Draco was pale at the end of Severus's little speech. It had not been his intention to bring potential harm to Harry or the child.

"Sorry, Sev."

"Do not apologize to me Draco, save it for the Dark Lord when you explain your actions to him." Severus said as he carefully picked Harry up. "Rookwood, wake Longbottom there and inform him of Draco's stupidity and that we have taken Harry back to England in the hopes that the Dark Lord will be able to help steady Harry's magic. Draco go to Headquarters, Now!"

Draco quickly activated the special portkey that hung around his neck, a look of fear shining through his mask of arrogance as he disappeared. Severus, worried that the portkey trip would make Harry's state worse, made sure he had a firm but gentle hold on his precious cargo, giving a nod to Rookwood, he activated his own portkey disappearing from the alley.

Rookwood sighed and shook his head, wondering at the blonds' foolishness and thankful that it wasn't him that would be receiving their Lord's wrath. He pointed his wand at the young Mr. Longbottom, and a quick 'Ennervate' later had the young man blinking dazedly around him.

Neville soon realized that it was only himself and Rookwood in the alley and began to panic. He met the other man's eyes, intent on demanding answers as to what had occurred. Rookwood, anticipating this, quickly began answering Neville's unasked questions.

"Draco did something incredibly stupid. He stunned Harry, causing his magic to go haywire. Severus was forced to take Harry back to England in the hopes that the Dark Lord's magic, seeing that he is the other father, would be able to stabilize Harry. I can assure you that no one knew that Draco was planning this as the Dark Lord gave strict instructions that Harry was not to be harmed, and that everything will be done to make sure that Harry and the child will be alright."

Neville was rather shocked by these things, but before he could really process the information and decide if he wanted any other information, Rookwood was gone, leaving Neville alone with his confused and scared thoughts.

*****Back in England*****

Severus landed in the Dark Lord's study, where Draco was clearly trying to explain what had occurred, with Voldemort growing visibly angrier by the moment. However that anger was replaced by worry when he caught sight of Harry lying still and pale in his Potions Master's arms.

"My Lord!" Severus exclaimed as soon as he had his bearings once again. He strode over to Voldemort, who met him halfway, and practically thrust Harry into his arms. "They need your touch and your magic, my Lord."

Voldemort carefully took Harry in his arms and went over to a two-seater couch that was situated to one side of his desk against the wall. He sat down with Harry on his lap and began running his free hand over Harry's face and chest, down to his abdomen where he made soothing circles, allowing small bursts of magic to flow through his fingertips.

"Now Severus, Draco here was trying - and failing - to explain what had occurred before you arrived with Harry. Perhaps you could inform me of today's events in a coherent manner?"

Severus immediately launched into their tale, with Voldemort growing steadily angrier at the young blond practically cowering before him. Sometime during the tale, Rookwood appeared and waited patiently for the Dark Lord to acknowledge his presence. Severus had the feeling that if the Dark Lord hadn't been holding his child and lover, that Draco would be under the Cruciatus Curse right now. When Voldemort spoke, his voice was deathly quiet.

"Do you care to explain to me why you felt the need to disobey my orders Draco?"

Draco's earlier reasoning seemed very inadequate at the moment.

"Please, forgive me, my Lord. I have no valid reason for my actions save that I only wished to bring Harry back to your side." He said, hoping against hope that the answer would satisfy his Lord.

Voldemort glared daggers at Draco before turning his gaze to Severus and Rookwood.

"Did either of you know of what young Mr. Malfoy planned before hand?" He asked, his voice cold and promising retribution if they had.

"No, my Lord." Both men answered immediately.

Voldemort seemed satisfied that they were telling the truth for he gave them both a sharp nod of his head before turning his attention back to Draco.

"You should feel lucky that Harry is in need of my attention at the moment, as I can assure you that otherwise you would be in a great deal of pain. As things stand right now, I will be sending Severus to get your father in a moment and bring him here. We shall then have a little discussion about your behavior and punishment. Severus, Lucius has just returned from the mainland. You should be able to find him in his rooms; Rookwood, dismissed."

Both men left the room with a bow to their Lord, neither man envying Draco being alone with their angry master. Voldemort, however, spared little attention to the blond standing nervously in front of him. Nearly all his attention was on the young man he was currently holding. He was quite afraid for his Harry and their child, though he hid it under the anger he directed to the Malfoy heir. Harry's pulse was far too fast for someone who had been stunned and there was a light sheen of sweat covering his face.

Voldemort removed the robe that Harry was wearing, leaving his lover in a T-shirt and trousers. Voldemort slipped his hand under the shirt and smiled faintly when he felt the small bump that was his and Harry's child. He caressed the bump gently, allowing small bits of his magic to flow into his love at semi-regular intervals so that Harry's system wouldn't reject it.

Silence reigned in the room while they waited for Severus to return with Lucius. A few more minutes passed before the study door opened, revealing both Severus and a rather angry Lucius.

"My Lord, I took the liberty of informing Lucius of the situation on the way back here. I hope that I have not done something you did not wish." Severus said, hoping that his Lord's anger wasn't about to be turned on him.

However, Voldemort barely spared a glance at the Potions Master. He was too busy watching Lucius Malfoy berate his son for his stupidity. Waiving away Severus's concern, Voldemort replied.

"Do not worry Severus, it saved me the trouble, plus we get to watch this sooner. Too bad Narcissa isn't here, then we would truly have a show." There was amusement lacing the Dark Lord's words, but Severus caught the undercurrent of anger and fear.

"My Lord, I need to run a scan on Harry, to see if the portkey made his condition worse. You'll have to step away from him for just a few moments so that I can get an accurate reading. I swear that the scan will not harm him further." Severus spoke quietly.

Voldemort didn't speak; he just stared intently at Severus for a few moments, using Legillimency to make certain that he was speaking the truth. Once he was satisfied, Voldemort gave a curt nod of approval, causing Severus to almost visibly relax.

"Just lay him on the couch here and step back." The Potions Master instructed quietly.

When Harry was lying alone on the couch, Severus ran the same diagnostic that he had back in the alleyway. He breathed a sigh of relief when the test revealed that the portkey had not worsened the young man's state and that it seemed to have improved just a bit. He motioned Voldemort to take Harry in his arms again. When the pair was once again seated, Severus gave the results.

"He is doing well, my Lord. There were no ill effects of the portkey, and it seems that even in this small amount of time he has made a bit of improvement. I cannot say when he will wake, sometime after his magic settles I imagine. Until then, we should repeat the scan every two hours and cast a monitoring charm on Harry. You will need to stay with him and keep sending him your magic, also keeping as much skin to skin contact as you can. Harry is a strong young man; I expect that he will make a full recovery in time."

Voldemort took Severus's words to heart, seeing as the man was not only a Potions Master but a fully qualified Medi-Wizard also.

"See, Father? Potter is going to be fine! I don't see wha..." Whatever else Draco was about to say was cut off by a resounding 'smack' as Lucius had hit his son on the back of the head to silence him.

"Quiet Draco! He wouldn't need to 'make a full recovery' if you hadn't caused the damage in the first place!" Lucius practically hissed at Draco, turning his attention from where he had been watching Severus run the scan on Harry. Voldemort's attention also snapped to Draco when he spoke.

"Draco," the Dark Lord began in his most dangerous tone, "if you know what is good for you, you will keep your mouth shut! As for punishment, for now you will remain confined to a small set of rooms here in the Manor until Harry wakes up. I would suggest that you let anyone in New York that might worry about you know that you will be away for an indefinite amount of time." Voldemort snarled at the young blond.

"Miffy!" He called, summoning a house-elf. A moment later one of the little creatures appeared, bowing respectively to her master.

"Master be calling Miffy. What can Miffy be doings for Master?" The tiny elf squeaked.

"Miffy, take young Mr. Malfoy to one of the old servant's quarters. Make sure that he is unable to leave the room and that only his most basic of needs are met. Report back to me when you are finished." Voldemort said, making Draco want to protest.

However, when he opened his mouth to do just that, he was quickly silenced by the renewed glares sent his way by the other occupants of the room. In the end, Draco held his tongue and allowed himself to be led from the room by the elf. Voldemort turned his attention back to his Potions Master, who had taken a seat in one of the armchairs around his desk, as had Lucius after Draco had gone.

"Is there anything else we should be doing Severus?"

Severus considered this for a moment before answering.

"There a several specialty potions I will need to brew for him, which I should start as soon as possible. We should also contact the Longbottom's to retrieve Harry's possessions and contact the healer that Harry has been using, then either arrange for that person to visit or retrieve his medical records." Severus sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose as if the next words out of his mouth were very distasteful for him to say. "Someone should also contact Remus Lupin. As much as I dislike the former Marauder, Harry views the man as a parental figure and it could prove beneficial if he were to be here when Harry wakes."

Voldemort gave a sharp nod, showing that he approved of everything that Severus had just suggested.

"Very well, Severus get started on those potions and Lucius start contacting everyone Severus mentioned. Dismissed."

The two men left to fulfill their tasks after giving short bows. Voldemort looked down at his still unconscious lover, letting a melancholy smile play on his lips. He was very happy to have his Harry in his arms once again, but that happiness was tempered with the pain of the way Harry was returned to his side. Voldemort rose from his seat, holding Harry carefully in his arms, and headed for their private chambers. Once there he removed the remainder of Harry's clothes, leaving the young man in his boxers, and smiled at the small bump that was visible. The Dark Lord then used a charm to remove his own clothing, also only leaving his boxers in place, and climbed into bed with his love.

He soon drifted off into a restless slumber, unaware that it would be unneccissary to contact Remus Lupin or the Longbottom's as both parties were even then in the process of speaking to eachother about the days events and would soon be in contact with the Dark Lord.

**(1)- Alright, so I didn't feel like putting this in the story, but feel that it needs to be explained anyway about the not getting hit with spells and why everyone is freaking out about what Draco did. First I figure that since men are not naturally equipped to have children, that any child concived in a M/M relationship would depend heavily on the bearers magic and that any offensive spells aimed at the body would not only disrupt bodily fuctions but also the magical flow of a person. Any offensive spell that hit a pregnant male would have the abiltiy to cause many varied results to the pregnancy from a more difficult carrying time to loss of the child. The effects would vary depending on the spell cast and its strength along with the power level of the bearer. Since Harry is rather powerful and the stunner that Draco threw wasn't extremly strong since he wasn't trying to harm Harry, the effects will be rather mild. **

**If this didn't fully answer any questions, just ask in a REVIEW *hint, hint, wink, wink*. I would very much appreciate reviews and not just ones with questions. No flames though please, as those are a waste of my time and yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Well, I apologize for the late update. I would promise that it won't happen again, but that would be a lie... I write when I have time and inspiration, so updates will continue to be sporadic. This chapter ends kind of suddenly, but it was either end here or tack on another five pages - which would mean an even longer wait for an update. The A/N Chapter has been removed so the chapters should now be straightened out. Enjoy and leave a review please!**

**_Chapter 4_**

Harry woke groggily, and to a pounding headache. A little groan escaped his lips and Harry shut his eyes even tighter than they already were. He felt cool glass pressed to his mouth and a hand on his forehead, pushing the unruly fringe of his hair out of his face.

Harry opened his mouth and felt a potion enter his mouth. The feel of the glass vial disappeared and a hand on his throat started to stroke, helping him to swallow the potion. It perhaps wasn't the smartest thing to do; allowing an unknown person to pour an unknown potion down his throat, but the pain in his head, which was now fading, was making it hard to think. A voice reached his ears, one that Harry felt he should recognize but couldn't right at that moment.

"It's alright Harry, both you and the baby are safe. Just rest now."

Harry found himself obeying the voice, slipping away into a peaceful slumber, but not before noticing the hand that had been on his throat was now rubbing slow circles on his lower abdomen and the hand that had been in his hair was now lightly tracing the features of his face.

The Dark Lord wanted to cry with relief when his little lover stirred. It had been nearly two weeks since Harry had been brought back and Voldemort had hardly left his side. Severus had completed the special potions fairly quickly, one was to help restore Harry's flow of magic and the other was to help the Dark Lord's magical core regenerate faster so that he could send his magic to Harry without magically exhausting himself. Remus Lupin had also arrived later that same day Harry had been brought back with the young man's belongings, demanding to be told exactly what had occurred and wanting to see Harry.

When Remus had learned that Draco was still on the grounds, awaiting punishment both Lucius and Voldemort had needed to cast strong stunners at the enraged man to keep him from hunting down the young blond and tearing him limb from limb. And when he had seen his pseudo son laying half naked in the arms of the equally half naked Dark Lord, it was only the knowledge that it was necessary for Harry's health that kept him from ripping Harry away and fleeing the manor.

Remus had been to visit Harry every day, however saying that he visited would be like saying the Atlantic Ocean is a mud puddle. He had all but moved in to the manor, arriving everyday just after breakfast and not leaving until late at night. However, he didn't spend all that time with Harry. A lot of it, yes, but there was a rumor floating around that Remus had started a relationship with Fenrir Greyback. It was Voldemort's theory that Remus was using sex as a distraction from Harry's condition.

The werewolf would be ecstatic that his 'pup' was starting to wake up. Voldemort pulled out his wand and pressed it to a ring he wore, concentrating on summoning Severus to his side. It wasn't long before the Potions Master appeared. Before the man could bow or ask why he had been summoned, Voldemort spoke.

"He is waking."

Severus simply gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement and began to run his wand over the sleeping man.

"He seems to be doing well, my Lord. The magical pathways have fully restored themselves and his magic has gone back to normal. You gave him a dose of pain reliever?" Severus asked when it showed up on his scan.

"Yes, his head was hurting, I could feel it through the bond. He went to sleep after that."

A few days after Harry's arrival back home, the bond between the two had started to reopen. After that, it had become easier for Voldemort to pass his magic to Harry.

"Very well. Let me know if the pain persists or gets worse." Severus said as he added his newest readings to the folder that the Medi-Witch in Oklahoma had sent over as she was unable to come herself.

"I trust that you will keep the fact that he is waking to yourself for the time being?"

"Of course, my Lord." Severus said and left the room.

Telling everyone that Harry was waking could wait. Voldemort wanted some time alone with his little love while he wasn't unconscious. He settled back into the bed and pulled Harry onto his chest and waited for the young man to wake again.

Harry woke again early the next morning. He stretched a little and then settled back into the warm blankets and the comforting body that was pressed up against his naked back.

Wait. What body? And why in Merlin's name wasn't he wearing a shirt? He tried to remember how he had gotten into this situation and started to worry slightly when his mind came up with a blank. His worry grew even more when he felt the person behind him start to stir and the hand that had been draped across his waist tighten and pull him more firmly against the body that was definitely male if the thing poking him in the rear was any indication.

His worry grew into panic when he felt the person behind him begin to place light kisses on his exposed neck and shoulder. Harry went still, unsure as to what to do, but he began to tremble slightly when the hand on his stomach began to rub circles.

"Harry, love; don't be afraid. Both you and the baby are fine. Try and calm down please."

Harry's panic went to full blown terror when he recognized the voice speaking to him, not even registering the words that were being spoken.

'_Shit, shit, shit! How did I get here with HIM of all people! Why the hell am I trying to figure out HOW I got here, I need to figure out how to get AWAY! He doesn't want me or our baby, what if he tries to hurt us!'_

_Voldemort was shocked when his little one started to thrash in his arms, trying to get away. He moved so that he was pinning Harry to the bed, being careful not to put too much pressure on his love. He was half muttering half sobbing something that the Dark Lord had to strain to hear. When he did catch what was being said, Voldemort felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut and had all his teeth punched out all at once._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please... please don't hurt us, please don't hurt us!"_

_His Harry thought that he and the child would be harmed. The thought caused Voldemort's heart to tighten painfully. Voldemort looked down at the trembling young man who had his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach and the child that was growing within._

_Voldemort shifted so that he was lying beside Harry and held his young lover close, stroking his back and murmuring comforting words, trying to get the young man to calm down. Eventually the sobbing and broken words gave way to ragged breathing. After a moment, the Dark Lord carefully lifted a hand and placed it on Harry's cheek, trying to not frighten him._

_Harry flinched and whimpered, and Voldemort could see that he was biting his lower lip so hard trying to keep any noise in that he was beginning to draw blood. He used his thumb to gently tug the abused lip from between Harry's teeth and was, in equal measures, surprised and pleased to see his loves green eyes meet his crimson ones. The look in those eyes was one of sheer terror._

_"Wh-what are you gonna do to us?"_

_He didn't know why, but the question caught Voldemort off guard, and apparently it took him too long to answer as Harry whimpered and tried to pull away. This pulled the older man out of the mild stupor he had fallen into and pulled the younger male close again. _

_"Hush love, nobody here is going to harm you or our child, nor will we allow anyone else to bring harm to either of you." Voldemort said, trying to calm the young man who looked like a spooked animal. _

_Harry looked like he didn't believe him at all, which was understandable considering all the things he had put the young man through before they had joined forces and everything that had occurred during the war. Harry's upbringing with the Dursley's didn't exactly help the situation any either as he had grown up expecting pain and anger from those that were supposed to love and care for him. Voldemort pulled Harry even closer, tangling one hand in his lovers hair, making the young man meet his eyes when he tried to move away. He knew that if he were to have any chance of calming the young man and keeping him by his side, then he would have to be completely honest and basically bare his innermost feelings to his lover. It was not an experience that the older man was looking forward to._

_"Listen to me Harry. I am not going to harm you or our child, nor will I allow anyone else to. The things that I said to you and Lucius were said from fear that I would fail you and our children. I am not a nice man, as you well know. However, you bring out feelings in me that I thought I had buried or lost long ago. I have always wanted children, but never before you has the opportunity presented itself. When you spoke of having children together, I was torn between joy and terror at the idea. Obviously, terror won out and I spoke harshly, causing you pain. The terror lessened somewhat and became laced with anger- partly at you for making me afraid, but mostly at myself for letting that fear take over. Nothing was making sense anymore, so I summoned Lucius to speak with. Once again, I lashed out, and once again I, unintentionally, hurt you. When I found out that you had gone, my life became a living hell. I barely ate or slept, and Crucio'ed my followers for any tiny mistake or failure." _

_Voldemort stopped speaking for a moment and seemed to gather his thoughts. Harry remained silent, partly from shock and partly from the fact that he knew what it was costing the older man to tell him these things. When Voldemort did start speaking again, his eyes took on a haunted look._

"_When Severus brought you back after Draco's idiotic stunt in that alleyway, I was terrified again. Terrified that I would loose you before I had ever gotten the chance to explain my actions and beg your forgiveness. I very nearly killed the Malfoy heir there on the spot. In those moments, I vowed to myself that I would never allow anything or anyone, myself included, to bring harm to you and our baby. I can understand if it takes you some time to forgive me, but please, I beg you, don't leave again."_

_Harry was speechless. He could feel the truth of Tom's words through their bond, but he was still afraid. All those years with the Dursley's and then the fickle nature of the Wizarding world that praised him one moment and condemned him the next had left Harry with serious trust issues. Slowly he reached out a hand and ran his fingertips lightly over the features of the man holding him in his arms- the man he still loved no matter how hard he had tried to stop._

_"I won't leave." He stated quietly._

_Voldemort was starting to get a little worried when Harry remained silent. When Harry's smaller hand reached out, he remained stock-still even though he wanted nothing more than to take that hand and hold it in his own. He nearly sighed in relief when the fingers of that hand lightly ran over his features and smiled when his Harry agreed to stay. The fingers continued their exploration as an answering smile flitted across Harry's face. _

_When the digits passed over the older mans lips, Voldemort gently grabbed the hand and began alternately kissing Harry's fingers, palm, and wrist and sucking the tips of Harry's fingers into his mouth, lapping at them with his tongue. Instantly, Harry froze and his breathing increased though he didn't pull his hand away. Voldemort watched his lover's face carefully for any sign that things were progressing too fast and too far. He was pleased to note that, while Harry still looked like a spooked animal a good amount of lust was starting to appear in the emerald gaze. The spooked animal look faded to a look of mingled lust, shock, and apprehension. He hoped that the shock would give way to the lust completely, though Voldemort had no plans to take his Harry farther than kisses until his little love decided he was ready for more. The apprehension would take longer to fade, Voldemort knew, though he thought it had little to do with his current actions and more to do with Harry still fearing that he was being lulled into a trap of some kind._

_Slowly, the Dark Lord lowered the hand he was holding, though he kept it gently in his own. He leaned forward, giving the young man time enough to pull away, then pressed his lips carefully to the slightly parted ones beside him. He didn't take advantage of the slight gasp of surprise that escaped his loves' lips by pushing his tongue into the hot cavern, but kept the kiss sweet and gentle._

_Harry had expected Voldemort to slip his tongue in right away, so he was infinitely pleased and relieved when that didn't happen. After a few more minutes, Voldemort pulled away, pressing feather light kisses across Harry's cheeks. Voldemort placed one last kiss on Harry's lips before tucking the young man's head under his chin and burying his nose in the unruly locks, taking in the smell that was his Harry. _

_They were both silent for some time before the Dark Lord spoke into Harry's hair. _

_"Severus wishes to have a look at you, to make sure everything is alright. After that, if you feel up to it, I do believe there is a Werewolf running around our manor that desperately wants to see you while you're awake."_

_"Remus is here?" Harry asked, happiness evident in his voice and eyes as he moved so that he could look Voldemort in the eye._

_The Dark Lord smiled down at his little lover and placed a light kiss to his lips._

_"Yes, Remus is more than likely here, or will be soon. He has been over every day around this time to visit you, though he's been spending time with Greyback quite often lately. It's my theory that he's been using sex, rather rough sex at that, as a distraction to keep himself from going crazy with worry for you."_

_Harry groaned. "Oh, I really didn't need to know about that aspect of his life, thank you very much. But it is good to know that he's been by to see me and that he found an outlet for his nerves. I think I could see him for a few minutes when Severus is finished."_

_Voldemort nodded and suppressed the smirk that threatened to take over his face at the site of the blush covering Harry's face. He ran a hand through the raven locks before getting out of the bed and grabbing a robe._

_"I'm going to go find Severus and Remus. I'll send Severus in first then come back with Remus, alright." Voldemort said and Harry gave a nod of acceptance. He placed a kiss to Harry's temple before going in search of the two men._

_It didn't take long to locate either of them as the wards allowed him to know the location of anyone on the grounds. He found Severus in the library, sitting by the fire and reading a journal of some kind. He got the man's attention and sent him to check Harry. He then went to find Remus, who had arrived moments ago as he was still in the entrance hall._

_Once he had informed the werewolf that Harry was awake, Voldemort couldn't help but smirk slightly as he watched the man restrain himself from sprinting through the manor. That didn't stop them from walking very quickly though**.**_


End file.
